There are many techniques to generate illusions, or specifically to present artificial experiences over an observer's experiences. Illusion techniques may relate to how to position imagery within an environment. For example, the Pepper's Ghost illusion uses half mirrors or semi-reflective glass panes to present images next to physical objects. Illusion techniques may also relate to how to animate imagery. With the advent of computerized graphics, there are an increasing number of illusion techniques related to computer animations. For example, the Pinball 2000™ platform from WMS Industries, Inc., uses Pepper's Ghost techniques to display computer generated objects not only next to pinball bumpers and obstacles, but also to interact with the pinball in motion.
Accordingly, objects may be fully computer generated. Such objects are called virtual objects. In general, virtual items are computer generated items. For example, a computer generated environment is called a virtual environment. In contrast, real world items are called physical items. Moreover, the real world comprises a physical environment and physical objects. While physical items may be called real items in some contexts, the term “physical” is used in this patent application to prevent confusion in referring to objects in augmented or virtual “reality” environments and objects in the “real world.”
The technique of overlaying animated virtual objects over physical objects and a physical environment is called augmented reality. Specifically, an observer's experience in the physical world is augmented with computer animations presented in observer's context. Thus, the addition of virtual objects not only add to the observer's experience, the virtual objects are also relevant to the observer's activities at that time.
Augmented reality is distinct from virtual reality. Augmented reality overlays virtual objects over the physical world. In contrast, virtual reality is comprised solely virtual objects and generally is a completely virtual experience. For example, Google Glasses™ allow an observer to perceive the physical world through glasses, but overlay virtual objects over the glasses to augment the wearer's experience. However, Oculus Rift™ displays solely virtual objects. A virtual reality headset worn by a user may project into the user's field of vision images that may cause the user to perceive that he or she is immersed in a virtual world.
One common experience is that of commerce. With the rise of the internet, e-commerce, the searching, inspecting and purchasing of objects via a computer, usually over the internet, has become a daily experience. With the ubiquity of computing resources and multimedia capture devices, e-commerce experiences have been the subject of augmented reality. For example, Lego™ stores have computer screens such that when a customer holds an unboxed Lego kit, the screen shows the customer holding the box with an animated virtual constructed kit on the box. As the customer moves the box, the virtual objects move as well, thereby providing the customer with a degree of manipulation control over the virtual objects.
Further, companies have found that the chance of a customer making a purchase is greatly improved when guided by a company representative who can adapt to the specific needs of the customer. For example, intervention by a car salesman may increase the chance a customer may purchase a car at a car lot. Additionally, sales representatives for companies selling home appliances often visit the homes of prospective customers. This method has been known to facilitate sales by addressing constraints specific to a given customer's home, e.g., special measurements and interior design considerations.
Accordingly, sales rates may be further increased by allowing enhanced visualization of products within the home before having to expensively ship a physical product which may not be a good fit. The sales process would benefit from enhanced methods for quickly taking measurements and identifying constraints within the home.
E-commerce has greatly affected the way consumers shop for retail goods online as well as in a retail setting, such as in a department store or in a brand retail store. When shopping in a retail store, consumers are often omni-channel shopping, which is to say that they are using a mobile device to compare prices and similar items available in other stores or through e-commerce websites. Accordingly, retail stores often have limited physical space to display items that consumers are often actively comparing with a larger selection of similar goods.
Additionally, limitations of conventional augmented reality devices include constraints related to storing, caching, and rendering complex 3-dimensional image files. It has been particularly challenging to provide a high quality of experience while rendering the visualization of one or more complex 3-dimensional objects world-locked to the user's physical environment—that is virtual objects tied or anchored to real world objects as not to appear to slip or move away from the real world objects—while a user is moving around.